1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool suspension plate, and more particularly a tool suspension plate adapted to hold and display a screwdriver set.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional tool suspension rack is adapted to hold a wrench (80) and comprises a suspension plate (70) with a bottom and a bracket (72) detachably secured on the suspension plate (10). Two slits (701) are defined in the suspension plate (70) respectively at two sides near the bottom and two first apertures (702) are defined in the suspension plate (70) close to the slits (701). The bracket (72) is a U-shaped frame with a recess (not numbered) and has two connecting protrusions (721) formed on two oppositely distal ends of the bracket (72) to abut on the suspension plate (70). Each connecting protrusion (721) has a hook (722) correspondingly and detachably engaged with one respective slit (701) of the suspension plate (70). Each connecting protrusion (721) further has a second aperture (723) aligning with the first aperture (702). Thereby, a locking pin (74) is enabled to penetrate the first and second apertures (702) (723) to fasten the bracket (72) and the suspension plate (70) together.
The wrench (80) is held on the tool suspension rack by resting a first head end of the tool on the bracket (72) via the recess and usually has a second head end connected by a slender handle to the first head end (not shown) that avoids the wrench (80) from being pulled upward to escape from the tool suspension rack. Therefore, once the locking pins (74) are attached on the bracket (74) and the suspension plate (70), the wrench (80) is not detachable to prevent shoplifting. The retailer can remove the locking pins (74) to allow a customer to inspect the wrench prior to purchase. However, for other tools without two large ends separated by a slender portion, such as screwdriver, it is not suitable to use such kind of tool suspension rack. This is because although the screwdriver has a large handle at one end that can rest on the bracket it has only a straight shaft formed at the other end that means the screwdriver can exit through the recess. Therefore, the screwdriver is easily stolen from the tool suspension rack.
In order to make a suitable tool suspension structure for screwdrivers, the present invention provides a tool suspension plate to conveniently retain and display a screwdriver set.